A Rip in Time
by Deep.Dark.Yet.Dangerous
Summary: The Pokemon ranger meet their ancestors from back in the medieval times. Idea was sparked by Friendly Kitty's story Medieval Ranger. Please R&R! THIS WAS UP FOR ADOPTION, BUT IS NOT ANYMORE!  I HAVE STARTED WORKING ON IT AGAIN! I AM SORRY IF YOU REALLY WANTED IT, AND YOU CAN PM ME IF THAT WOULD MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!
1. Introduction

Introduction

A Ripple in Time

DeepDarkYetDangerous

"Kate!" Kellyn shouted, as he chased after her. "Wait for me!"

"What now?" replied Kate as she stopped turned around. Kellyn could she was getting a bit annoyed and knew her well enough to know not to push her any farther.

"Kate, where are you going? You know better than to run off into the densest part of Lyra Forest alone!" he tried to reason with her. "Especially at this time of the day!"

"Kellyn, what are you talking about? First of all, if you don't remember, _**I grew up here!**_-"

"Yah, I know, but in _**Summerland!**_ Kate that's on the other side of the country!" Kellyn interrupted her.

"Yah, so I visited my big brother Lunick when he became a ranger. Anyways, it's not that late into the day. It's only a bit after 3-" Kate stopped arguing as she suddenly realized that the sun had already set beyond the horizon and it was starting to get dark out. "o'clock?"

"Yah, thought so." Kellyn stated. "Kate, it's about 6:30. Anyways, where were you going?" he added being the curious friend he is.

Kate paused to think about that question.

"Oh yeah! I kind of forgot for a moment." She said scratching the back of her head. Then she added seriously looking back at where she had just been heading just moments before, "I could have sworn that I saw a bright flashing light coming from somewhere ahead."

"I bright light huh?" Kellyn repeated. "Was it a lighter blue than sky blue, pulsing through the treetops?"

"Yes! So you saw it to?" Kate asked eagerly.

"Nope, but look." Kellyn replied, pointing a finger in the direction Kate had been heading in.

When Kate looked to where Kellyn was pointing, she saw the pulsing lights up in the treetops, just like Kellyn had said. "Yes, that's it! Come on! I _**need**_ to know what that light is!"

"The trees." Kellyn said jokingly, but yet, with a straight face.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Kate muttered, starting to get anxious.

"You're welcome Sergeant Sarcasm!" Kellyn replied happily joking around.

"What did you just say?" Kate asked as she turned around and started to giggle.

"Onward, my trusty friend!" Kellyn said as he started to march forward.

**Me: Ok, so I was bored and reading a fanfic. A while ago (Friendly Kitty's ****Medieval Ranger****) and this idea of the rangers all meeting their ancestors formed in my mind. So basically, the idea is half her's. Same basic characters (sort of), but different plots.**

**Kellyn: So basically your saying that this is a rip off of her story, right?**

**Me: …**

**Kellyn: Are you going to answer?**

**Me: Great. My parents have driven me insane… Does anyone else hear him to?**

**Kate: Yah. Loud and clear. Why do you ask?**

**Me: …**

**Kate: ?**

**Me: To much time daydreaming…**

**Kellyn & Kate: ?**

**Me: Anyways, I have the next chapter written out, and am starting on the 3****rd****, so if you want more, drumroll please.**

**Random person: *drumroll***

**Me: Thanks Random person!**

**Random person leaves.**

**Me: anyways, 5 reviews till I post the next chapter! Till then, Goodbye!**

**Keith: Wait! What about me? When do I come in?**

**Me: next chapter darlin'.**

**Keith: Oh… How far into it?**

**Me: It's a secret. If I tell you, It'll ruin it for the readers.**

**Kellyn: You have readers?**

**Me: Well the last (and first) story I posted only got 2 reviews, and I'm not sure how to see how many viewers I have.**

**Me: never mind I just went exploring. I have about (Pulls out calculator) 60 hits (whatever they are) and about 57 viewers, and some of that was me. XD I'm so happy! People from Australia and Japan and the UK and here in the US and somewhere I can't pronounce are reading my story, and I'm just a person from a small city in Ohio! XD**

**Kate: Did you take your meds today?**

**Me: Why yes, I did.**

**Kate: … That was a rhetorical question.**

**Me: Oh. Anyways goodbye for the last time.**


	2. Ch 1:A New Beginning

Last Time

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Kate muttered, starting to get anxious.

"You're welcome Sergeant Sarcasm!" Kellyn replied happily joking around.

"What did you just say?" Kate asked as she turned around and started to giggle.

"Onward, my trusty friend!" Kellyn said as he started to march forward.

Chp. 1~ A New Beginning

A Rip In Time

DeepDarkYetDangerous

As Kellyn and Kate raced toward the light, they entered a clearing with a figure floating in the middle of the clearing. It two was glowing the pulsing blue light as the trees and it seemed to be the source of the light.

Kellyn voiced the question that was floating through both of their minds. "What,… is that?"

Suddenly a voice replied, loud and clear, startling both Kellyn and Kate. "Celebi."

A young man walked out of the shadows behind Kellyn and Kate, staring up at the floating figure.

"Keith! Oh it's just you." Said a relieved Kellyn. "What are you talking about though? Are you saying that, that, that … floating thing, is the legendary Pokémon Celebi?"

"Yes, it is Celebi." Keith said with a blank face, staring at the figure.

"Keith, how can you be so sure?" Kate asked.

Keith did not respond right away. He just stood there, but Kate could tell he was deep in thought.

"Keith are you okay? You're starting to scare me. You're _**never**_ this quiet." Kate asked concernedly.

"I've seen Celebi before." Keith said now staring off into the distance, all the memories that he had tried to keep hidden breaking loose and flooding his mind.

"Keith?" Kate said, staring to get worried.

"I was five years old, almost six." Keith began. "Me and one of my friends, Jonathon, weren't supposed to follow Spenser…" Keith paused. "But we were curious."

"What happened?" Kellyn both Kate paused.

"Spenser went into the deepest part of this forest. He came to this clearing. It was glowing just like it is now." Keith looked like he was about to cry. "Spencer's mission was to capture Celebi and figure out why it was kidnapping citizens."

"Me and Jonathon were hiding in a tree, when all of a sudden Celebi heard us and flew up to me and him." Keith said, speeding up as he talked.

Keith paused to steady his breath and continued. "Jonathon started to glow green and Spencer caught Celebi while it was distracted, but it was too late. Jonathon was gone."

Kellyn and Kate watched Keith with sorrow as he continuously opened up for what seemed like a life time ago for Keith. "Me and Jonathon were almost as close as an old married couple would be, even though we had only met three months before when he moved to Ringtown.

Kellyn and Kate stared at Keith with shock. They had no idea that their slap happy friend could have ever had such a bad experience.

Kellyn and Kate were about to say something to comfort Keith, but were cut short by the floating Pokémon in the middle of the clearing. As the trio focused on the for mentioned Pokémon, it's form shifted and it changed into a giant greenish-blueish orb that swallowed up the clearing Kellyn, Kate, and Keith were standing in.

**Me: **K, so this took longer than I thought. I kept getting

**Kate:** … Kind of like now…

**Me:** Sorry. Kept getting distracted by swim team, orchestra, and/or school.

**Kellyn:** Wow, you're really that busy

**Me:** Yep. Ahhh gotta love life.

**Kate:** …

**Me:** Hey, I gotta go, so ah, Keith do the disclaimer.

**Keith:** DeepDarkYetDangerous does not own anything, only half of the actual story plot. The other half belongs to Friendly Kitty. ( DeepDarkYetDangerous just took the characters and put them in a new setting.)

**Me:** Bye for now!


	3. Ch 2:Meeting the Past

Last Time

Kellyn and Kate were about to say something to comfort Keith, but were cut short by the floating Pokémon in the middle of the clearing. As the trio focused on the for mentioned Pokémon, it's form shifted and it changed into a giant greenish-blueish orb that swallowed up the clearing that Kellyn, Kate, and Keith were standing in.

Chapter 2~Meeting the Past

A Rip in Time

DeepDarkYetDangerous

Kellyn, Kate, and Keith woke up with the rising sun to find themselves on top of a hillside, looking over a small town.

As they were wondering where they were and how they got there, they didn't notice the sound of two horses approaching them. At least, that is until the riders spoke up.

"What art thou doing out here?" The first rider asked. **_(For times sakes we'll call him Rider A)_**

Kellyn, Kate, and Keith looked to see who was speaking and saw the two riders, who were still on their horses. They both seemed to be wearing the same outfits, but Rider A had a big purple cross on the front and back of his leather shirt while Rider B **_(This will be the second rider)_** had no designs on his shirt. There was a sword strapped to each of their waists and a leather bag attached to the other side of their waists. Rider A also had a parcel holder on his back and a few old tattered looking papers could be seen poking out of it.

As Kate studied the riders it suddenly dawned on her that they seemed a bit medieval, with chainmail and everything along with their leather shirts.

While Rider A had a bit of chocolate colored hair sticking out of his chainmail hood, Rider B had his chainmail off and it was around his shoulders, revealing his rusty Reddish-brown hair.

The riders were both tall and skinny and as the two riders jumped off their horses Kate saw that Rider A was at least an inch or two taller than Rider B.

Rider B walked up to Kellyn and Keith and looked them up and down not hiding the disgust in his stare and asked "Why art thou not down in the fields caring for the crops? I shall hast to kill thee for not doing their work, but I shall let you go with a warning. But don't take this gently. If I catch you fooling off again, I will not hesitate." He said not even attempting to hide the pure venom in his voice. This only confused Kellyn, Keith and even Kate.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about. We don't even know where we are, or how we got here." Kellyn apologized. Meanwhile what Rider B had said had made Keith pretty mad.

Keith looked like he wanted to punch Rider B and Kate could tell. "Kellyn, hold Keith back!" she yelled to Kellyn not wanting to have to deal with whatever Keith would cause by starting a fight with Rider B.

"Why should I hold him back?" Rider A asked.

"Wha-?" Kate stuttered. "No, sorry if Kellyn's your name. I was talking to that Kellyn." She said pointing the Kellyn who was struggling to refrain Keith.

"Kate!" Kellyn yelped. "I could really use some help here!"

"Keith! I swear if you don't stop this instant,-" Kate was cut off by Keith yelling at Rider B things that I shall not repeat. This really ticked off Kate.

"Keith! You really don't want to do that… I can make you suffer enough it'll be worse than death…" Kate threatened.

At that, Keith stopped struggling and was he almost cowering in fear, but so was Kellyn, even thought it wasn't him being threatened. Meanwhile both of the riders were cracking up.

"What are you laughing at?" Kate demanded, pure venom in her voice.

"We're laughing at- the fact that- this is- the first time- we have seen a **_woman-_** give orders- to a **_man_**- other than- the Queen herself." Rider B said in between gaps for air.

"You should hang out with Kate then." Kellyn said. "She tells me and Keith here what to do all the time." Then added, seeing the death glare he was getting from Kate, "Although, that's not always a bad thing… If not for her, I probably would not have made most of the choices in my life. Some of those choices have even saved my life!"

**After a bit of time were the two riders (and Keith) calmed down, Kellyn, Kate, and Keith explained their story and how they didn't know where they were.**

"Thou should consult the King and Queen." Rider A said.

"Yes. For once, I shall agree with thee. The King and Queen will know what to do." Rider B agreed.

"Hang on a second." Keith said, deciding to ask the question gnawing at his thoughts. "What is the year?"

"It is 1510" Rider A answered. "When art thou from?" he added questioningly.

"2010…" Kate answered.

"Dang, that's about 500 years ago…" muttered Keith.

"Well," Kellyn said letting out an unsure laugh. "That sure explains a few things."

**Me:** Hahahaha a cliff hanger!

**Kate:** …

**Me:** Ok, so this kinda went REALLY far away from what I had wrote down on paper before, but I think this version is actually a lot better that the older one. Well anyways, I don't really know what else I need to say, so… Kellyn, your turn to do the disclaimer.

**Kellyn:** *sneaking away*

**Me:** Oh no you don't! Get back here! *drags Kellyn back here* Disclaim the story. Now!

**Kellyn:** Fine *sigh*

**Me:** Cut the drama, or you'll do the disclaimer on the next chapter.

**Kellyn:** Ok, ok, ok. DeepDarkYetDangerous does not own anything, not even the plot… That partially belongs to Friendly Kitty.


	4. Notes:Family Trees

Notes

A Rip in Time

Kellyn the cousin of Rythmi by his mother's sister. He and Rythmi both lived next door to each other's apartment rooms in Fall City until going to the Ranger School. He is ranger partners with both Kate and Keith, and good friends with Rythmi, who is an Operator. (Ancestors are someone from over in the Kanto region.)

Rythmi the cousin of Kellyn by her mother's sister. She and Kellyn both lived next door to each other's apartment rooms in Fall City until going to the Ranger School. She's best friends with three Top Rangers; Kellyn, Kate, and Keith, and is an Operator at the Ranger Union herself. (Ancestors are someone from over in the Kanto region.)

Kate the younger sister of Lunick by almost 5 years, and a Top Ranger in Almia. She is ranger partners with both Kellyn and Keith, and best friends with Rythmi, who is an operator. Both Kate and Lunick grew up in Summerland, but Lunick moved when he became a ranger a few years back. (Ancestors are Prince Kazuki and Lady/Queen Kathrin of Almia.)

Lunick the older brother of Kate by almost 5 years, and ranger partner of Solana in Ringtown. Both Lunick and Kate grew up in Summerland, but Lunick moved when he became a ranger a few years back. (Ancestors are Prince Kazuki and Lady/Queen Kathrin of Almia.)

Keith  the younger brother to Solana by 5 years. Parents are Ringtown Leader Spencer and Wintown Leader Elita. (Ancestors are Sir Kieth, a knight of Almia, Lady Hinta, a Loyal Lady of Almia, Sir Hayate, leader of the Fiore knights, and Lady Erida, who was in charge of all of the maids in the Almia Castle.)

Solana the older sister to Keith by 5 years, and ranger partner of Lunick in Ringtown. Parents are Ringtown Leader Spencer and Wintown Leader Elita. (Ancestors are Lady Hinta, a Loyal Lady to Queen/Lady Kathrin of Almia in past, Sir Kieth, a knight of Almia, Sir Hayate, leader of the Fiore knights, and Lady Erida, who was in charge of all of the maids in the Almia Castle.)

Barlow is the leader of the pack, and Ranger Leader of Vientown. He's big-boned and can be very intimidating when mad, but has a huge heart and cares for friends like his own family. (Ancestor was Sir Barrow, leader of the Almia knights.)

Crawford is the class clown who is a ranger in Vientown. (Ancestor was the royal jester of Almia.)

Jack Walters is also the class clown, but not as obvious as Crawford is with it. He is a nomad ranger who reports to the Ranger Union, but serves more than one country. (Ancestor was the royal jester of Fiore.)

Aria stereotypical cheerleader/peppy girl. A ranger in Fall City. Flirts with Lunick to annoy Solana, who Aria has a _HUGE_ rivalry with. (Ancestor was Lady Aria, a Loyal Lady of Almia.)

Spencer Leader of Ringtown. Husband to Leader Elita, and father of both Keith and Solana, who are 5 years apart. (Ancestor was Sir Hayate, leader of the Fiore knights)

Elita Leader of the Wintown ranger base. Wife of Leader Spenser, and mother of both Solana and Keith, who are 5 years apart. (Ancestor was Lady Erida, who was in charge of all of the maids in the Almia Castle. (No, not the ice covered palace. The castle that the king and his family live in…))

Ben a top ranger assigned to Oblivia along with his partner Summer. He doesn't notice it, but those magician abilities were passed down to him. (Ancestor was Magician Natsuya of both Oblivia and Almia. Partner of Magician Minami, and usually seen with a Pichu holding a lyre.)

Summer a top ranger assigned to Oblivia along with her partner Ben. She doesn't notice it, but those magician abilities were passed down to her. (Ancestor was Magician Minami of both Oblivia and Almia. Partner of Magician Natsuya, and usually seen with a Staraptor.)

Rand was the only ranger in the whole country of Oblivia, up until about a year ago, when Ben and Summer were assigned there. Father of 10-year-old-Nema, and husband of Leanne. (Ancestor was Sir Talga, who was in charge of Oblivian knights.)

**Me:** Ok, so this is just some notes about who is who. And btw, yes, I know… some of these people are not yet in some of my stories, but they will be at least mentioned in soon to come chapters… Btw, these are only a few that I could think of… If I think of any more characters I will replace this chapter with one with those who I have forgotten…


	5. Chapter 3:Ancestory

Last Time

"Thou should consult the King and Queen." Rider A said.

"Yes. For once, I shall agree with thee. The King and Queen will know what to do." Rider B agreed.

"Hang on a second." Keith said, deciding to ask the question gnawing at his thoughts. "What is the year?"

"It is 1510" Rider A answered. "When art thou from?" he added questioningly.

"2010…" Kate answered.

"Dang, that's about 500 years ago…" muttered Keith.

"Well," Kellyn said letting out an unsure laugh. "That sure explains a few things."

Ch. 3~Ancestory

A Rip in Time

. 

Kellyn, Kate, and Keith looked at the small village they were passing by in shock of how much difference just 400 years could make. At this point, the sun had already risen and the silent town the trio had been looking over when they had first arrived was now bustling with excitement. On top of some of the hills they could just see cows grazing and both an old man and a little watching over those cows. There were people heading from here to there to get chores done or to get done with shopping for food and other goods.

"Wow…" was all that Kate could manage to say. "The people's reactions here almost seem like back in Fall City…"

"Fall City?" ask Rider A.

"Yeah." Keith agreed. "It does."

"What is this Fall City?" Rider B asked.

"It's one of the four cities in current, or at least, from the time we're from, in the Fiore region." Kate replied, getting a nod from both Rider A and B in understanding.

By this time, the group had reached the town square. In the middle there was a small, glittering blue pond.

"Hey, before we go any farther, or it slips are minds again, I don't think that we've introduced ourselves yet. And I don't think you have either…" Kate said, then politely added, "Could you please do so, and grace us with your names?"

"Hm. It dast seem that we didst forget to introduce ourselves." Rider A said. "We already know your names from that conversation back on Celebi Hill."

"Celebi Hill?" Kellyn asked. "Is that were we were time traved to?"

"Yes." Rider B said. "I am Sir Keith, but thou peasants shall just callth me Sir." He added, with disgust in his voice again.

Kate struggled to refrain a straight face as she heard Keith mutter a small pout. "I wanna be called 'Sir'."

*Sigh* " When with thee learn… Thou art not peasants. Thee art not even from this time. Not to add, from the way thou act, I can say it dost not even look like they have the same social order in thou time…" Rider A said getting slightly annoyed with 'Sir Keith'. "I on the other hand, am Sir Kellyn. I was assigned a task to help the army here in Fiore defend themselves against the team of evildoers that hast arisen inside thou own walls in regards to Queen Elizabeth of my home region of Almia."

"So… Let me get this straight… You are Sir Keith, and you are Sir Kellyn?" Kellyn asked, looking quite confused at the moment.

"Yes." said Sir Kellyn.

"Ok, moving on…" Kellyn said, obviously getting creeped out. "Hey, where did you say that you were taking us again?"

"We art going to take thou to seeth the King and Queen of Fiore; King Nicholas and Queen Kiana." said Sir Kellyn, with pure respect in his voice. (Kiana is pronounced Key-on-nah. Thanks Kiana for letting me 'borrow' your name! Even if I hadn't told you about it before this! *sweat-drop*)

"Somehow, Kate, that seems like something you've said in a conversation that I zoned out on…" said Kellyn, earning himself a glare from Kate. "Sorry! Blame my short attention span!" he continued, sweat dropping.

"Well, yes, Kellyn, you're right." Kate said. "I have talked about them a few times. Do you remember the National Almia Holiday party that Barlow and Crawford threw?"

"Oh, yeah…?" Kellyn and Keith said, not very sure.

"You know; the one we all had to dress up as one of your ancestors?" Kate added. (BTW, I made this up a while back, when I was just starting this story, about four months ago, in December.)

"Oh yeah, that one!" The two male rangers said.

"Well, I did some research and found a lot out about famous people from Fiore, Almia, and Oblivia. Some of which, are ancestors of some of our friends." Kate said, seeing two and two click in the boys' heads.

"Some of which, are ancestors of some of our friends?" repeated Kellyn, starting to trying to process what he had just been told.

"Yeah, like Prince Kazuki, and Lady, and later Queen, Kathrin of Almia, was Lunick's and mine ancestor. Lady Aria is Aria's Ancestor. Sir Hayate, who was in charge of all of the knights of Fiore, was Spencer's ancestor. Elita's ancestor, Lady Erida, was in charge of all of the maids in the Almia Royal Castle. Not surprisingly, both Jack Walters and Crawford's ancestors where both jesters of two different royal families; Walters in Fiore with Aria's ancestors, and Crawford in Almia with my ancestors. Then you've got Sir Barrow, Barlow's ancestor, who was in charge of all of the Almia knights. Plus those three rangers over in Oblivia, Ben, Summer, and Rand. Ben and Summer's ancestors, Natsuya and Minami, surprisingly were partners in both combat **AND** magic. Then Rand's ancestor, Sir Talga, was in charge of all of the Oblivian knights. -" she was cut off Kellyn as he asked who most of these people were.

"Ok, Kate?" he asked slowly. "I knew you knew a lot of people that I don't, but who are these people?"

"Oh, sorry…" Kate shyly apologized. "Ok, I'm going try to say this slowly… Aria is Fall City ranger, who acts like a stereotypical cheerleader. Let's just keep it at, if she and Solana were placed in an empty room; only one would come out alive. And I place my money on Solana… Anyways, Spencer is the-"

"Spencer is the Ringtown Ranger Leader. Was rank 10 before he became Leader. Husband of Elita, Wintown Ranger Leader. Father of both a son and daughter, of which the daughter is 17, and the son is 12, meaning they are 5 years apart." Keith interrupted Kate, as he was leaning up against the truck of a nearby Oak tree.

"Wow, Keith, I didn't know that you knew that much about him…" Kate said in udder shock that he could know that much about the Ringtown ranger Leader… Unless he was just another one of those stalker fans, but he really didn't seem to strike her as one of those people.

"Jack Walters, or as he likes go by, Jackie, is the type ranger commonly referred as a 'nomad ranger', meaning that they report to the Ranger Union, but work in more than one country, and are not a top ranger. Kellyn, you know who Barlow, and Crawford are. Ben and Summer are two top rangers that, as Kate stated, work in the Oblivia region. They're both about 15 or so, give or take a few months. Other than that, I don't know much more than that on Ben and Summer. Rand on the other hand, up until about a year ago, was the only ranger in the Oblivia region. He's married to Leanne, one of the smartest people I have ever met, and has a daughter who is, uh, I think Nema just turned 10 last month." Keith finished in a little more detail that Kate could have ever said.

Keith's answer earned him one thing: Blank stares from both Kellyn and Kate.

"Hey Kellyn, Kate." Keith continued.

"Yeah?" The two responded still in shock to hear their best friend say this much info. Just a week ago, they had thought that if he would have held this much info in his head, ether it was the end of the world, or that Keith's head would ether **im**plode or **ex**plode.

"Close your mouths. You'll catch flies." Keith said blankly, closing his eyes with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

**Me:** Yeah… Sorry I took so long to update… I hate writers' block. I knew what I wanted the chapter to contain, but didn't know how to get the characters to do so…

**Kate:** Don't forget all the distractions like school, homework, swim team, and orchestra.

**Me:** Don't remind me… T.T

**Kellyn:** Hey… Did you notice that in the first chapter, you said you wouldn't update until you got **_five_** reviews?

**Me:** Yeah… I kinda forgot about that… I only got about a whopping one review for the first chapter, and posted the second chapter… I sorta posted the stories as soon as I finished that for that mentioned chapter… But hey, I don't hear any complaints…

**Keith:** I'm complaining about this! * Crosses arms and sticks out bottom lip and looks away with eyes closed*

**Me:** Well guess what Keith.

**Keith:** What? *losses pose*

**Me, Kellyn, and Kate: **Nobody cares!

**Keith:** You guys are mean… *walks off*

**Me: **K, Kellyn, you're doing the disclaimer.

**Kellyn:** What? Why me? I did it for the last chapter!

**Kate:** He's right… *looks at the last chapter* He did do the disclaimer last chapter…

**Me:** Great… Now who's going to do the disclaimer…

**Kate:** I will!

**Me:** You sure?

**Kate:** Yeah! DeepDarkYetDangerous does not own anything that she does not have, including Pokémon, or her own house or car… For now…

**Me:** Nice touch…

**Kate:** I don't see what's so bad about doing the disclaimer…

**Me:** Me neither… Well bye! Have fun! Don't forget to right! Don't forget to make friends! And don't forget to review!

**Kellyn and Kate:** … Just review…


	6. Chapter 4: Secrets Reveled

Last Time

"Hey Kellyn, Kate." Keith continued.

"Yeah?" The two responded still in shock to hear their best friend say this much info. Just a week ago, they had thought that if he would have held this much info in his head, ether it was the end of the world, or that Keith's head would ether **im**plode or **ex**plode.

"Close your mouths. You'll catch flies." Keith said blankly, closing his eyes with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Ch. 4~ Secrets Reveled

A Rip in Time

. 

It was an hour later, and the group was heading toward a huge castle that was quickly coming into view.

'Are they still…' Keith thought as he looked back over his shoulder at his two best friends, Kellyn and Kate, only to see the open-mouthed stares coming from the two. 'Great… There still staring… Kate's starting to smile… God, please don't tell me I'm blushing… She'll never let me live that down…'

"C-Can you please stop staring at me?" Keith asked, both nervous and annoyed by the looks the other two rangers were giving him.

"How did you know so much about these rangers Keith?" Kate asked. "Are you like, some stalker?"

"No." Keith said plainly, his face rivaling a tomato. "I-I've just l-lived with them for my whole l-life." He stuttered, not really sure if he was ready to admit his secret he hide from even his closest friends for years.

"Sal-ker." Kate said in a sing-song voice.

"I-I'm n-not a s-stalker!" Keith stuttered, his face now a deep red-violet shade.

"What do you mean, that you've 'lived with them' then?" Kate asked, her hands on her hips, as she leaned toward Keith.

"W-Well… It's something I hadn't told anyone since, like, I-I don't know, around 5th grade or so…" Keith slowly got out.

Keith had his left hand on his hip, and his right hand was scratching the back of his head, and he had suddenly became so fascinated in the ground by his feet. A nervous action he had had since he was young.

"What? That you're a stalker? That's a LONG time to be a stalker…" Kate said.

"N-No." Keith said in almost a whisper. "I mean, w-who my f-" pause "who my family is." He said the last part almost inaudible.

"What do you mean?" Kellyn asked. "And how do you know so much about those rangers?"

"W-Well, my parents are both rangers-" Keith paused, but as he was about to continue, he was cut off by his two partners.

"YOUR PARENTS WERE RANGERS?" Both Kellyn and Kate cried out in shock in union.

Keith sighed.

"Yes and no. They're _still_ rangers." Keith said calmly. "They're more than that though. They're Ranger Leader Spenser and Ranger Leader Elita."

Keith sighed at the shocked looks Kellyn and Kate gave him, which was followed by an awkward silence.

Keith looked at the two knights, almost completely forgetting about them, and decided to explain a few things to them, as they were giving them very confused looks.

"A ranger, or Pokémon Ranger, is a person who defends the balance between a triangle between people, Pokémon, and nature." Keith explained, but going on. **(A/N: I just don't want to explain what a Pok****é****mon Ranger is/does... Too lazy…)**

After a while, Kellyn and Kate finally unfroze, and slowly asked Keith why he hadn't told them this before.

"W-Well, I had used the whole, 'my parents are Leaders' card when I was younger to try and be one of the cool kids, but then found out, those kids I thought were 'oh so cool', were actually arses." Keith explained.

"Arses?" Repeated Kellyn.

"Yes. Arses." Keith said. "You got a problem with that word?"

"No, I just don't hear many people say that." Kellyn chuckled.

"Well, it's the product of me spending to much time with D." Keith said, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his face in a pout, pointed to his right with his eyes shut.

"Who's D?" Kate asked. "I don't remember anyone from Ringtown named D."

"Solana." Keith said like he couldn't believe Kate didn't know who he was talking about.

"Why do you call her D?" Kellyn asked.

"'Cause her name means the sun, so I used to cal her Sunny-D, but over the years, it shortened to D. Lunick calls her that to, but she doesn't like anyone else to call her that." Keith replied, looking back over at the group.

"Kate looked up at the sky, which was now a beautiful shade of baby blue. "Oh yeah!" She called out. "I remember Nicky calling her D last time I visited!"

"Nicky?" Kellyn asked.

"Yeah, that's what D calls Lunick every now and again." Keith explained.

"Ok." Kellyn agreed, then turned to the two knights, who were between amusement at the conversation, to brain-shattering confusement from the same thing. "Hey, we were going to a castle weren't we? How much farther is it?" He asked the knights.

"Well, if thou are to keep stopping to talk, much longer." Knight Kellyn said. "But ifeth thou art to keep walking, not too much longer. It iseth only at the base of the next hill." Knight Kellyn explained, pointing to the castle that loomed nearby, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth from the exchange of conversation from the three rangers.

And with that, they continued on their journey to the castle.

**Me: O.M.F.G. I'm alive!**

**Kellyn: Why wouldn't you be?**

**Me: … Let's see, I've got a job now-**

**Keith: *spit-taking fruit juice he was drinking* WS-Wait! Y-You've got a j-job?**

**Me: Yes. Yes I do.**

**Kate: Oh, what are you?**

**Me: I'm a lifeguard now! So, no drowning! I don't wanna have to come save you. And if I don't save you, I'll have to deal with paperwork and stuff… *looks at Keith***

**Keith: Why are you looking at me?**

**Me: 'Cause I don't like you…**

**Keith: W-Why not?**

**Rythmi: Yeah, why not? He's cute and cuddly!**

**Me, Kellyn & Kate: …**

**Rythmi: … Or not?**

**Me: lol… I need to go to sleep… It's already 11:51, and I'm gonna be home alone tomorrow, but I gotta sub for someone tomorrow at work at 2:45, so I'll post this, then try to go to sleep.**

**Kate: Don't forget the disclaimer!**

**Me: Oh yeah. That thing…**

**Rythmi: Can I do it?**

**Me: Sure… *Blush* I-I just lost the game… I hope you keep that to yourself, and yes, you can do the disclaimer. *blushes deeper***

**Rythmi: DeepDarkYetDangerous does not own Pok****é****mon Rangers, Nintendo does. Otherwise she would have made more about the Pok****é****mon Rangers! She does, however own the bed she is in, typing in, when she should be sleeping in it. *glares at DDYD***

**Me: Yeah, yeah. Let me post this, then I'll go to sleep… But I have to say, I haven't even thought of this story since a year ago or so, and this chapter was typed straight from my head within like maybe two days… I just realized I had named this chapter before, when I had like two sentences of this chapter typed out, and I named it "Unexpected Quests"… I have **_**NO**_** idea what I was planning, but oh well… Now to think of a new name for the chapter… *puts on thinking face*…Bye.**

**Kellyn, Kate, Keith, & Rythmi: Bye! Please review! It makes DDYD happy!**


End file.
